Switched
by SwirlySabsana
Summary: Sonic woke up to the smell of cake. He got up and he was in Mario's room in Peach's castle in Mushroom Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1- Why Am I Here?

This idea has been in my head for years. I didn't do Mario's point of view, because I thought Sonic 's would be more interesting.  
I m working on two more stories. So It ll take me a while. Hope you enjoy!

"I smell-Peach's cake?" Sonic said, as he woke up. As he get from under the covers, his ears perk up, his eyebrows flipped, and his mouth opened up in shock. He was in Mario's room.  
Solid red painted walls all around the room, a treasure chest was sitting right next to the small closet. Sonic got up he still had his shoes on. He walked to the treasure chest and opened up, it was full of coins. Sonic closed the chest ,bust through the door and rushed downstairs.

When he went downstairs, everything wasn't red and brown anymore. It was white and pink. Sonic walked into the dining room. Pink curtains tied in twins so you could see outside the huge windows. "Oh, Sonic" Peach said putting the cake in the refrigerator, "What are you doing here." She was dressed in her usual pink dress with a sapphire in the top section. Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know how I got here". Peach's phone rang. Sonic picked it up. Before he can even say "Hello", he heard Mario moaning " Who switched us? I'm in Mobius and I don't see Sonic." "I'm Sonic, in your world." Sonic replied.  
"Oh mother"  
"I'll take your place"  
"Fighting Dr. Eggman's hard without-a you"  
"Don't lead as much openings"  
Mario hung up.

Peach took the cake from the fridge. It was vanilla two layer cake. Sonic went in a drawer and took out vanilla icing, "Lemme help"  
Peach took out the strawberries and finally closed the fridge.  
Sonic took out frosting and closed the drawers. "The knives are over there, Sonic" Peach said pointing to the wrapped napkins "Grab one and help me apply the frosting" Sonic did as told. He dropped the knife into the icing and spread it all over the cake. Peach giggled, "A little slower, please" Sonic's ears flopped down, "Whoops" he said, applying the icing a little slower. 10 minutes later, both layers were filled with icing. Sonic grabbed the strawberries and said, "Can I cut the strawberries?". Peach grabbed the frosting, "Leave one and cut the rest into eighths". Sonic did as told. He put them on the sides of both layers. Peach was done outlining the cake with strawberry frosting. She picked up the remaining strawberry and put it on top of the whole cake. "I'll put this in the fridge so the icing and strawberries can sit in" she then said. Sonic didn't know what "sit in" meant, but didn't asked.

Sonic walked outside to walked around the castle. When he got to the back of the castle. He heard Peach's scream for help. 


	2. Chapter 2- Different

The koopalings and Bowser was there in their floating pirate ship and Peach was in there with her top body wrapped in rope. Sonic ran to the front of the castle. "Not one my watch" he said. Bowser turned around to see Sonic. Ha! His jaw dropped, "Sonic?" he was trying to say.

"I'm not as dumb like you and Mario"

He spin jump onto the ship. Bowser sent off koopa troopas to attack. Sonic spin dashed all of them. The koopalings decided to attack.

Sonic ran to Peach and threw her off the ship. The toads caught her and untied her. Meanwhile, Sonic beaten them up, throwing them into the water nearby one by one.

Bowser stood there in shock and fright. Sonic finally ran to him and made his ultimate spindash, throwing him back to his dungeon.

Sonic then jumped off the ship and ran inside the castle. He didn't see Peach in the living room so he ran upstairs in her room was pink and white, curtains pink and white, bed pink and white, floor pink and white, and so on. He saw Peach on her bed. "Sonic, come here" she said. Sonic walked up to her bed and sat next to her.

"Yes, princess" he asked.

"I've never saw someone that- finding the right words. That just jumped in and didn't wait like Mario. It was different"

"Your welcome"

"What you think of my room"

"Very..vivid"

"Thanks. I just renovated it"

They heard a phone rang. It wasn't Peach's phone so Sonic ran to the home phone.

"Hello" Sonic finally got to say.

"Hey." the voice said so loud Peach could hear it.

"Mario?"

"I don't know how you do-a this, Sonic"

"What?"

"The robots aren't giving me a chance to attack"

Sonic and Peach giggled, trying to hold in their laughs.

"This is not-a funny!"

"You really expect them to go easy on you?"

"I'm at Tail's"

"I'm still in Peach's castle. I need to look around your world a little, later"

Sonic hung up.


	3. Chapter 3- The Adventures

"Bye, Peach" Sonic said. He dashed out, until he bumped into a green pipe. He was already outside. Yellow question mark boxes and blocks in the air, flowers everywhere, goombas, and more pipes. "Iy ai ai" Sonic sigh, "This place is so childish."

He walked up under the a question mark box and hit it. A goomba was walking in his direction. Sonic tried to jump over it, but accidentally jumped on it. He felt bad so he ran. He saw a pack of koopa troopas a couple miles ahead. Sonic got ready and sidekicked them. "I almost feel guilty" Sonic said to himself. He dashed through the course, kicking anything in his path.

The flag was just a few yards away. He ran onto the brick stairs and jump on the flagpole. He slided down it. He cleared a stage, as he ran around the course back to Peach's castle.

He felt into something. Sonic looked up, his was in the desert. Sonic looked down, he was in quicksand. He whaled and whaled and whaled. Someone grabbed his hands. Instinctively, he looked up. Peach was standing there, holding onto both of his hands. "Stay calm and climb out slowly" she said. Sonic did. Peach still holding on to his hands leaded Sonic back.

They found a bridge. "Let's go left" Sonic said quickly. "Let's go right, I'll teach you how to swim."

Sonic ran through the first and second stages. As soon as he saw the water he turned back. "Nope" Peach said, grabbing his hand. They jumped in, squids swimming, blue sparkling water, seaweed, fish, water plants, even eels. Peach stopped, "Eels!" Sonic dodged the eel. Peach was staying there as the eels heading towards her. Sonic threw the nearby squids at the eels. The eels caught the squids instead.

They arrived at the Soda Jungle, trees, leafy grass, and of course the soda. "Peach, question real quick. Why is Mario sensitive to soda?" Peach rolled her eyes, "The soda's poisonous" "Oh"

Sonic ran to the giant enemies and kicked them one by one. Peach followed him to the cliff. "You're so carrying me over it." At the bottom of the cliff was the soda and a platform. Sonic grabbed Peach and jumped over the soda on to the platform.

They arrived at the mountains, gray mountains, clouds, small trees here and there. "Let me carry you" Sonic said picking Peach up, "Imma be fast". Peach nodded. Sonic ran through all of stages with ease, when Peach started to shake. "What is it?" Sonic asked worried.

"A cliff!" she yelled.

"I'll jump over it and land on those clouds, okay"

"Okay"

They got mentally prepared. Sonic jumped over the final stage.

They landed on the clouds in the next world, green grass, light brown soil, colorful platforms, and mushrooms.

"Finally" Sonic said, "A another stage I can dash through" And, he did just that.


	4. Chapter 4- Just Go

They arrived back to her castle with their clothes ripped and out of breath. It was sunset. They walked upstairs.

"Thanks for protecting me" Peach said.

"You're welcome" Sonic replied.

"Mario called me. He said Tails figured out how to switched you complaining selves back quicker"

"How?"

"He said to put you back where you were switched to which I guess is here and he'll make that same portal" Peach pointed to Mario's room.

Sonic opened the room door, "I'll have to get in that smelly room all over again"

"Do you what to switch back or not"

"Yes."

That was the first Peach has been this aggressive, but she's right.

Sonic got under the covers of the now perfectly made bed. Peach walked out. Sonic waited and waited for a change to happen.

He was about to take a nap, when he was swallowed into a portal. It was a bunch of colors. Sonic was going through the portal as fast as he could run, but it was long. He closed his eyes.

Sonic opened them back up. He was where he last was, on the couch in Tail's house. He picked up his phone and called Mario. "Mario," Sonic said.

"Yeah" Mario replied.

"Did you feel that"

"The indescribable portal, the fade memory of the last seconds of being in the worlds"

"Yeeeaaah."

"I'm glad you're okay"

"Me too"

"Peach's taking out the cake torrowow. Do you want to come over?"

"Yes"

"Alright, Bye"

"Bye"

Mario hung up, Sonic hung up. He ran into Tail's room, which was yellow. Tails was sleeping. Sonic was too kind to just wake him up, but he needed an explanation.

He got to his bed in his room and took a nap.


	5. Chapter 5- Forgive, Forget

Sonic woke up. He went down stairs and checked his phone. It was 11:00am. Sonic ended up sleeping. Yesterday was a long day. He checked his messages. Mario texted him three hours ago, "Peach is treating you to breakfast for yesterday along with the cake. It's at 12:00pm" Sonic ran into Tail's room and woke him up, "Tails! Tails!" Tails got up, "What" "Peach's treating us to cake and you're gonna explain the switch up to me and them" "Already, what time" "12:00pm" "Mario's world is a hour drive" "That's all we need." "Alright" An hour later, they arrived. Toads were everywhere. Sonic ran inside the castle, Tails followed. He walked inside. Sonic was already sitting at the table with Luigi, Mario, and Peach. "I'm the one that switched you guys up" Tails said as he walked to the table. Mario looked at Tails and said, "How?" "I was trying to create portals for Super Smash Brothers rather than you teleporting. I guess that chemicals spread and switched you two up" "That's okay. Cake?" Peach got up and cut out fours pieces. She put the four slices on four different plates. Sonic and Mario quickly grabbed their plates, Peach put hers to the side grabbed his, Tails waited to grab his.


End file.
